


Thrice All American

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [14]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Teenage Stupidity, postcard fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Duncan needs some romantic help.  Unfortunately for Logan, it looks like he's the one that has to lend a hand.Postcard fic based on the Tumblr prompt:  "Scary movies are for chumps."





	Thrice All American

“What’re we going to watch with the girls tonight?”  Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth.  “A scary movie?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Logan flipped through the card catalog of films his parents kept on hand in the entertainment room.  For weeks, Duncan had been moaning to Logan and Lilly about when he should try and take things past the hand-holding level.  If Logan and Lilly were already at the 10 level of contact, Duncan and Veronica were firmly cemented at a 1 – and probably would be forever if someone didn’t help.

 

“Pft.  Scary movies are for chumps.  Chicks dig old, romantic movies.  Trust me.”  Pulling out a card, Logan fanned himself with it and grinned.  “Like ‘The Way We Were’ – classic cinema.  Barbra Streisand and Robert Redford. They’re in love, but they can’t make it work, and in the end, they both go off and try and live without each other.”

 

Duncan wrinkled his nose.  “That sounds horrible.”

 

Pointing his finger at Duncan, Logan shook his head.  “No, no.  It’s good.  She’ll be all sappy and mushy and cuddly.  And you’ll be there to comfort her.”

 

“That makes no sense.”

 

Shrugging, Logan turned to walk up to the projector room.  “I don’t get it either, but those are the rules.  It’s that whole angst thing.  Trust me – when your sister and I watched ‘Same Time Next Year’….”

 

“Ugh!  Stop!  Don’t even finish that sentence.”  Duncan continued to make gagging noises as Logan stopped at the door, tossing a wink over his shoulder at his friend.

 

“Don’t worry, Donut.  By the end of tonight, I guarantee you at least get a kiss in the dark from Vee.”

 

A crooked smile crossed the teen’s face and he blushed.  “I hope you’re right.”

 

Exhaling, Logan opened the door and walked inside, his face falling the minute he was out of view.  “Yeah.  I’m right.  But I just don’t want to see it.”


End file.
